I Couldn't Leave
by Eruraina Gisborne
Summary: A different ending to Dear Frankie. Short and complete. Please R&R!


**My alternate ending to one of my favorite movies, Dear Frankie. I had been watching it last night, and I decided that I really, REALLY wished the stranger had stayed. They just seemed like the perfect family together. **

**So I've written my own ending. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p>Lizzie woke bright and early, with the sun streaming in through her bedroom window. She felt happy, but strangely melancholy at the same time, and she couldn't remember why. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around, blinking. Something, something happened the night before. She looked around her room groggily. Glancing over at her jacket hanging on a chair, suddenly she remembered yesterday's previous events. She'd spent the day with Frankie and that man...they'd gone dancing...and he'd kissed her. And she remembered that he was leaving today, early in the morning. If he hadn't already. She felt a deep sense of loss wash over her, and she didn't like it. This whole thing was supposed to be over. She was sorry that the man was leaving, she admitted it. But that was that, nothing she could do about it. Determined to keep herself distracted for the next little while, she got up, brushed her teeth, got dressed and put up her hair.<p>

Next, she went into Frankie's room and shook him awake. "Get up, sleepyhead" she chided. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment." She threw open his curtains. "You fancy some porridge?" Frankie nodded, and she left him to get dressed. Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the table, Lizzie, Frankie, and Nana. Frankie wore a very forlorn expression, and Lizzie couldn't help thinking she looked the same. She sighed, picked up a spoonful of oatmeal, and let it drop back into the bowl. Frankie just stared into space, and Nana looked concerned. "What in heaven's name happened to the two of you?" she asked, putting down her newspaper. Lizzie ignored her.

"Right," Lizzie said, jumping up. "Let's go for a walk, Frankie." Frankie looked at her quizzically. "It's a lovely day, so we might as well," she said, patting his head. When he didn't move, she prodded him gently. "Come on, slowcoach. Get your sweater," she urged. Frankie shrugged, got up and went into his room.

...

"It's nice out, isn't it?" Lizzie asked her son, as they walked along the shore. Frankie nodded sadly. Lizzie stopped him. "Hey," she said, taking hold of his shoulders and turning him to face her. "No more of this moping about. He's gone now, and we've got to get on with our lives? All right?" Frankie shook his head. "Come now," she said gently, but Frankie shook her off. "Frankie!" Lizzie cried as he started running, kicking rocks this way and that. "Frankie, come back!" she shouted, running after him. She picked her way through the rocks, trying not to trip, and splashing herself with water. "Frankie! Augh!" she cried, as her foot hit a particularly large stone, and she started to fall. But before she hit the water, she felt a strong hand grab her arm, jerking her back up.

"You all right?" a deep voice asked from behind. "Yeah, thanks," Lizzie replied, turning. She stopped and stared, momentarily forgetting to breathe. "You...?" she whispered, seeing the stranger standing in front of her. She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. He was here. And, she realized, she wanted him to be. She wanted him around. There was a spashing noise, as Frankie came running up behind her. He stopped for a moment, then went forward and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Lizzie felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched. "You...came...back," Frankie forced out awkwardly. The stranger smiled, and put his arms around the boy. "I couldn't leave," he replied, looking over at Lizzie, who grinned back.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**:)**

**Please review! And as I get asked this question often, no, I won't write another chapter. I like short fictions, ones that change the story ever so slightly, and don't run horribly off course. The longer the story, the harder it is to stay true to the feel of the tale, so I usually shy away from that.**

**And I like endings that leave a bit to the imagination. Satisfying, but still room for more.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
